Effervescence… again?
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: Sequel to Effervescence. Robin takes his and Stars relationship to the next level... was it the right thing as she is now avoiding him? Larissa gives the grestest advice doesn't she? Please Read and Review!


Konnichiwa! This is the sequel to _Effervescence_… It is really obvious though! **Warning**: Sexual references. Hope you enjoy the latest instalment!** HAPPY NEW YEAR!****

* * *

Effervescence… again?**

Ah! Christmas time again. How the mistletoe loves to bloom in the lands of Europe. Don't people realise that there is a shortage? Of course they do, but like their ignorant souls and minds they will still buy the land and not give anything back. The earth is our Mother. She gives and she takes. I bet she would take away their lives if she could… if she wasn't a mother. Sigh.

The focus of this tale is in America again… the Northern half not the Southern, where out protectors of the innocent – in a T shaped tower - are delightfully eating their turkey – tofu turkey, stuffing – tofu stuffing and eggnog – tofu eggnog. A girl with midnight hair gagged at the eggnog drinking contest. _How can they drink that stuff? _She shook at the thought and proceeded to pull a cracker with her alien friend. She smiled as she was victorious yet again with another cracker. All she had to do was beat her brother and she would be happy. Her happy place – if you could call it that – dwindled as she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Aw, I'm sorry Star! Hey, how about I let you beat my darling dick head of a brother? Sound like a deal?"

"But Larissa. I do not have the luck with crackers as you do. I have lost against everyone… even Robin!" Starfire blinked for a moment. "And Robin is not a dick head!" Starfire walked up to Robin…

"Heh, heh… we'll see about that!" Larissa murmured before getting up to see the works.

Shyly, the Tamaranian made her way towards her best friend in the whole wide world – make that galaxy. He, along with Cyborg and Beast boy was gulping down untold amount of eggnog. She too grimaced, slightly, at the sight and tapped him cautiously on the shoulder. The little disturbance made him drop the jug and the remaining liquid in his mouth spray all over the unsuspecting Raven, who had been forced to referee the 'challenge'.

Beast boy swallowed his tofu eggnog before gasping at the mysterious girl with a hooded cloak. "I get the dry-cleaning bill for you Raven. Since its Christmas Day and I forced Robin to take part in this." Raven looked up at him with surprised lavender eyes.

"You would do that for me?" Beast boy nodded his green tanned head as he escorted her towards the door to get cleaned up. "Merry Christmas guys! Don't wait up!" Beast boy called as Raven dragged him through the door with her powers.

The Boy Wonder – maybe I should say Teen Wonder now that he's seventeen… Nope, I'll still say Boy Wonder – was still perplexed in the same position that Starfire had frightened him into. Starfire gasped in realisation and started babbling apologies.

"I utmost apologise, dearest friend Robin! I am most sorry for my actions as they have caused you this misfortune and misfortune on Raven too! Here is a napkin!" Starfire snatched the napkin from Cyborg's hands and began to wipe Robin. He, on the other hand was still frozen in his position, his mind seemed to be drifting elsewhere as he thought he was getting a free massage instead of being cleaned off. The giggles and chuckles of his sister and his fellow titan alerted him that something was not right. He began to be aware of what the situation was when he began to feel a wonderful sensation near his… Well, you get the picture.

He yelped in surprise as he grasped Starfire's soft hand and took the napkin from her. Starfire, realising what she had done began to blush profusely. She had studied human anatomy before and since she was the same age as Robin understood the predicament.

Larissa and Cyborg finally broke out laughing. And they were laughing hard. Cyborg looked down at his _protégé._ "Damn girl! I couldn't have predicted that better myself!"

"Wanna play some video games? Or do you wanna stay here and watch the happy couple?"

"What do you think?"

"Video games it is!" The both chuckled in unison as Cyborg gave her a piggy-back towards the sofa. Obviously the four year age difference didn't matter to them…

Starfire glanced from them, and then back at Robin. Her hand was still near his sensitive area, it seemed like his main brain was magnetic. He turned towards her and saw the awkward position that they were in. In an attempt to calm his hormones, he opened his more saying.

"Would you like to go to the roof with me?" Starfire barely registered what was being said but nodded her head nevertheless. He smiled at her and pulled on her arm, leading her to their destination.

The roof had been decorated the same as last year, only it seemed to sparkle more in… affluence? Influencing the whole city in a way so to speak… Taking up their usual spot, they revelled in each others company, thinking about the last year they had spent together… and trying to figure out why Larissa was there for another year. Not that they minded, she seemed to bring the team more together in her frequent visits. Raven and Beast boy's relationship had improved tenfold due to her and they were really thankful… you could see it in their eyes. That wasn't the only relationship that had blossomed though. Robin had become a more assertive brother than he had been before. He had become protective over Larissa as he claimed that Cyborg wasn't being friendly in the innocent sense, he and Larissa protested to the allegation while looking at him in disgust. The forever mood changing leader took a glance at his best friend throughout the ages. He smiled as a memory came to mind.

"Starfire?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Do you remember last year? At this exact time?"

"Yes. I do." She smiled back at the memory. They had talked about the past, just like they were doing now. The benefits that came out of it made them closer and more moulded people. Robin smiled as he scooted closer to her. Starfire reminisced the scene over again and looked up towards the dark jewel studded sky. Her smile seemed to falter but picked up again.

"But Robin… There is no mistletoe!" She gasped in realisation. Robin looked up and shook his head. He stroked her lovingly and brought her close.

"Would you lie to learn another ritual?" He leaned closer to her and brought his gloved hand through her luscious auburn locks. Starfire closed her emerald irises as her lips touched his. A minute later she nodded her head as they pulled away. _"Trust me." _Robin whispered as he engulfed her in another kiss…

--

It was now the 30th December… I really can't remember the year… anyway. Robin was training abundantly, with anguish, anger, and ache and with… well, bird-brained stupidity. For four days going on five, his best friend -who he had been a total ass to - had been avoiding him. He couldn't contemplate what he had done wrong. He, after all did ask for her consent. They were both of age. He asked her many times if she wanted to stop but she complied and said she wanted to go all the way.

Had he been too hard? Too soft? Too slow? Too fast? Lack of rhythm? Lack of balance? Too small? Too big? Was he supposed to say something after they had been put through the workout of their relationship? He did cuddle her afterwards and let her sleep in the same bed… who wouldn't? Did she not care about him anymore? Was it not what she was looking for? Maybe she only did it for his pleasure… _She sure could work it! _Robin reminisced on their passion filled wonderland. He sighed and smiled at the thought of her well toned and tanned slender body against his.

He shook his buzzing head. He needed advice… and he needed it before she started to hate him forever. But what was she thinking? She never gave him a chance to make eye contact with her let alone conversation. But when he did get that chance, he saw confusion, fear and some other muddled emotions that had made home in her irises.

Now, who was the best person for advice? _Let's see. There's… well. Can't count on Beast boy for starters. Cyborg would make a worthy bet but I think Raven would be the best choice. Yep, Definitely Raven! _

-

"Starfire! Girl, open up! You've been in there FIVE DAYS STRAIGHT and I do not plan on bringing food up here for the rest of my time here!" Larissa shouted through the steel door. In five minutes time, a rather messed up shell of her alien friend appeared at the recently opened door. Larissa sighed as she walked in the room and closed the doors behind her. "Girl… no offence but you look like hell. What happened?" Starfire rubbed the grains that the Mr. Sandman had generously left in her eyes. Clearing her throat, she began to speak for the first time in days.

"Robin and I took part in… c-…cop-…"

"What?" Starfire breathed in deeply and looked away from her crystal mid-night eyes.

"Robin and I took part in copulation on Christmas day…" Larissa remained silent for a moment.

"Copulation as in sex?" Starfire timidly nodded her head and tried hard not to cry. "Well, why are you looking yourself in your room? Did _he _hurt you?"

"No, no! He was wonderful, especially when he-"

"WHOA, whoa! I do not need to know about my brother's sex life or how good he is. Just tell me why you're avoiding him." Starfire sighed as she faced her 'lovers' little sister.

"Larissa. I am confused. I mean. We are merely friends. I pretty sure he doesn't do that with Raven yes? Does he? Oh X'hal! What the _lus _have I got into?"

"Does _lus _mean fuck in our language?" Larissa leered as Starfire gasped.

"Oh no! I have taught you Tamaranian swear words! Oh, Robin will be so angry with me! Please don't tell, please don't tell!" Larissa raised her hands up.

"It's okay. It's okay. Hmm. I can see where you're coming from. But still, you should get dressed, greet the day and go for a walk. And if you find something or _someone _that will take or at least ease your mind off of things!" The Tamaranian smiled brightly and crushed her in a happy embrace.

"Oh thank you dearest friend! How may I repay you?"

"Um… letting me go so that I can breathe would be a good idea, Starfire!"

-

Half a day later, it was still the 30th; Starfire emerged from her room with a smile on her face. She bid farewell to her friends, sans Robin and flew through the doors as happy as a golden sun ray. Once her feet had landed in the dark green lush of a secluded park, Starfire let her body fall onto the tickly ground as she watched the final rays of the sun slip beneath the horizon. Moonlight soon bathed her, supplying her with the energy boost she needed to lift her mood. A cooling shadow enveloped her with mystery, she could sense a cape.

"What cha doing Cutie?" The shadow asked as it took a seat next to the Tamaranian princess. Starfire in turn sat up and stared intently in the masked eyes of her shadow companion… that's all she could see. A shadow with masked eyes. She picked up a trusting instinct instantly and leant on its shoulder.

"Trying to focus my thoughts." Her shadow companion's masked eyes bulged at her sudden movement but relaxed and let its head lean on hers.

"That major huh? Did the _kid _do something with you that you regret?"

"Not really that I regret it. I am confused and scared. What if our relationship is forever changed and cannot be attained? I enjoyed very much, but I do not feel as if our relationship could go on without fundamental realisation and understanding on my part. I am… inexperienced with these emotions and just wish to feel a feeling that I am only able to grasp onto when I am with him." The shadow slowly wrapped its muscular arm around her slender waist.

"Maybe… Maybe you just need to live through the same experience with someone new… and see if you feel anything different." Starfire nodded as her shadow companion took off its mask to reveal chocolate brown eyes. The alien immediately became entranced as a magnetic force drew her closer. The shadow ran its hand through her hair before sealing off the deal and kissing her sweetly. Starfire responded as he laid his body down and pulled her on top of him. Carefully, the shadow rolled over so that it was on top and begged an entrance with its tongue. The alien obliged and stroked its onyx hair.

--

Meanwhile, while the Tamaranian as out on her escapades, the Boy Wonder was seeking advice from the remaining people in Titans Tower. He tried Raven numerous times, but each time she seemed to be preoccupied with something more exciting… ahem, _someone_… He tried Cyborg, but he was still saw about Robin blaming him for having feelings and trying to put moves on his sister. So that only left him with one choice…

"Larissa? Are you in there?" The door opened to reveal his younger sister staring up into his masked eyes.

"What can I do you ya big brother?" Robin fidgeted a lot before his managed to find the courage and strength for the request.

"I… need your advice… On Starfire."

"Oh yes! The Tamaranian, your best friend who you just had sex with and now she's avoiding you. How fitting that you would ask me for advice!"

"How… How did you know that we… did it?" Robin growled nervously.

"She told me. Duh! If she didn't tell anyone, do you think she would be out of the building right now?"

"She's not in the building? Well where is she?"

"Told he to take a walk to clear her mind… and to do something that she will be happy with. If she didn't want to come home, she doesn't have to and she probably won't until tomorrow."

"How could you tell her that! What kind of advice did you give her!"

"The advice that puts a smile on her face! Beat that Boy Wonder brother!" Robin grunted some more and shivered, sternly looking at his sister.

"Look. You and Star have become really close… I just want to know what I have to do to make it up to her." Larissa looked at him strangely. Robin then dropped to his knees and hugged her legs causing her to fall over. She groaned as she slapped him around the head.

"Fine. All you really have to do is apologise for making love to her without saying how you really feel about her. That you love her."

"You really think it's _that _simple?"

"In my terms it is, but knowing you… you'll make it into one big confusing thing. Try not to impress her and just be yourself and tell her straight. She'll get the memo!" Robin smiled along with her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you little sister."

"I love you too big brother." She replied hugging him.

"Good. Now go to sleep." Larissa whined but did as she was told.

--

They had carried on their antics until the early rays of the winter sun. They were now lying side by side on the lush grass, still kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Reluctantly, her shadow companion pulled away from her and revealed himself.

"Cutie do you know who I am?" Starfire timidly shook her head with shame. Kissing a stranger, wouldn't her mother be proud. Sighing, her 'shadow' companion lifted up the mask and placed it in her hands. Starfire's emerald irises bulged as she realised who she had been kissing for the past… few hours?

"Red X!" She gasped as she attempted to fly away from him. X realised and pulled her down into a firm kiss. She inwardly sighed, unable to tame the blush rising in her cheeks. They sweetly pulled away, Red X's chocolate eyes staring intensely at her emerald ones.

"Tell what you felt Cutie. What did you feel from that kiss… or kisses?" Starfire breathed in as she calmed down her nerves and heart rate.

"Lust… I wanted you but then. I wanted something else instead." Red X sighed at her words and kissed her cheek, knowing that he would always come second to the Boy Wonder. But he couldn't complain.

"Cutie… You're in love with him. I can see it on your face. Just apologise and picked up from where you left off." Starfire nodded in the words of his advice, gave him a peck on the lips and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered as she let him go and sped off in the direction of the Tower. Red X laid back down and watched her fly through the sky. He rocked his head from side to side as he thought back to their make out session… _I could definitely get somewhere with this… Black mail… Such a crime…_

--

It was now midday and Starfire had crept back into the Tower, in search of her friend so that she could… confess her sins so to speak. Well, fraternising with the enemy wasn't really a good thing to share with the rest of the team, even though she would be able to confide in Cyborg… he had previously done the same thing with a certain hex caster.

The doors swung open to reveal Larissa, the person she was looking for. She smiled with joy but it soon faltered as Robin walked through the door with her, the person she was avoiding. Finding her happy place, she hovered above the ground and zoomed towards Larissa. Without warning, she had been ripped from Robin's grip and pulled in Starfire's. Once they had made their way to the roof, Starfire finally let Larissa down.

"Jeez Star! Warning much?" Larissa moaned.

"On Larissa, I have sinned!"

"Now you're making me sound like a Church sister. You are in need of prayer yes?"

"Yes! I believe that I have been lustful with the enemy!" Starfire panted weakly.

"You mean, you stayed up all night making out with the enemy? Go Star! Who was it?"

"…Red X…" She whispered in shame. Larissa noticed that she felt really bad about what she had just done and gave her a hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm gonna try this new meditation method on you. Now when you wake up, Robin is going to be here and you are going to apologise. Okay?" Starfire nodded her head as Larissa began to chant words. Her emerald irises became clouded as she tried to focus on consciousness. The more she fought, the more she lost control. Soon, her whole world was clouded…

-

In due course, the Tamaranian's eyelids blinked open to reveal a concerned masked leader with a jewel studded sky for a background.

"Robin?" she asked as she felt his muscular arms around her body.

"Yes Starfire?"

"I am sorry… I am sorry that I avoided you and-,"

"It's okay Star. I shouldn't have pushed you into making love if you didn't want to."

"Oh but I did want to!" She blushed at her sudden outburst. "I was just confused and afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Robin asked intrigued. Starfire… afraid? They just didn't seem to mix.

"I was afraid that copulation would put a strain on our relationship. I wouldn't want that. I care about you too much!" She cried as she gripped hold of him.

"Starfire. This is my entire fault. And I'm gonna follow the advice I was given. I should have told you how I really feel about you Star. And I mean _really_ feel." Robin breathed in deep as Starfire waited on baited breath for his answer. Her heart seemed to stop just so that he could start it again…

"I love you Starfire…"

Her heart soared into life at those four words. After five days of avoiding him, four words from him was all it took to make all her fears float away. In a flash, she placed her lips soundly on his in a passionate kiss. That spiritual feeling had retuned… _Effervescence… _

"I love you too, my dear Robin…" Starfire whispered as he leant in for another passion filled kiss. Fireworks sparked and lit up the already glittering sky. The roof door burst open to reveal Larissa with for sparkles in her hand.

"Happy New Year! To my big brother and my soon-to-be sister-in-law whom I care about very much!" She shouted with glee as she made her way over towards them.

"We care about you too Larissa!" they cried in unison as they took a sparkler from her leaving her with two.

"Where are the rest of our friends?" Starfire asked. Larissa sat down next Robin, Starfire on the other side.

"Let's see, Raven and Beast boy are _busy _while Cyborg in rendezvousing with hexes. And I'm left he with you after wishing our father, mother figure and new baby brother happy new year."

"New baby brother? Oh Jesus." Robin groaned. He glanced at the two sparkles in her hands. "So what's the name of out little brother?"

"We'll have to wait for that. But I'm sure I'll become an aunty soon enough…" Larissa sighed as she leaned on Robin for support. Starfire mimicked her actions with a little yawn. Robin smiled as he kissed Larissa on the forehead and Starfire on the lips.

_Yep… Just one big happy family…_

And so, that fleeting spiritual feeling that loves to engulf you and warm you up from the inside, was in every single soul that pleasant night/early morning. Will it touch our hearts and souls… Forevermore…

_Effervescence…_

* * *

Well, that's another one from me. I'd like to thank Valda for being with me here tonight and my Dad for applying pressure! (growls)

Hope you enjoyed! Please review for good karma in the New Year!

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
